All I Do
"All I Do" is the second single 4th Ave released on April 27, 2018. It is part of the Initiation EP. Lyrics: INTRO Fourth ave Aye! Oh-oh-oh Ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah 1: Camry Jackson & All & Marcus Pendleton Listen For some strange reason, for some strange For some strange reason, for some strange reason I just can't seem to get you off my mind, girl For some strange reason, for some strange For some strange reason, for some strange reason I think about you all the time Mikey Jimenez & Marcus Pendleton The way you on my heart is like a mystery You put the clues together, found the missing piece I wasn't supposed to fall in love so easily And truth be told, I don't know what's happening to me, oh Somethin' 'bout you baby Make me feel so amazing No, no you can't replace it No question you're my bae and that's why Jaden Gray All I do (all that I do) Is think about you (think about you) All I do (all that I do) Is think about you (think about you) Said all I do Is think about you On my mind, girl you're in my soul Stole my heart like a criminal Got me open like a centerfold 'Bout time that I let you know That all I do (all that I do) Is think about you (think about you, woah) INTERLUDE Ay aye, whoa Ay, aye, whoa 2: Camry Jackson & Marcus Pendleton Listen When did it happen? I don't know How did you do it? You a pro You got me all emotional, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh Wasn't lookin' for nobody to love Swear I'd never fall You're a gift that was sent from above Jaden Gray Baby you the one, one, one Girl I like to have fun, I was trying to to run But something 'bout your love, hit me like a shotgun, yeah, yeah Game over, you won, yeah, yeah, that's why Mikey Jiminez All I do (all that I do) Is think about you (think about you) All I do (all that I do) Is think about you (think about you) Said all I do Is think about you On my mind, girl you're in my soul Stole my heart like a criminal Got me open like a centerfold 'Bout time that I let you know That all I do (all that I do) Is think about you (think about you, woah) BRIDGE Ay, aye, woah Fourth ave, fourth ave You, you're, you're on my mind girl (Whew!) Yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Marcus Pendleton & All & Jaden Gray All I do (all that I do) Is think about you (I'm thinkin' 'bout you, baby) All I do (all that I do) Is think about you (think about you) Said all I do Is think about you On my mind, girl you're in my soul Stole my heart like a criminal Got me open like a centerfold 'Bout time that I let you know That all I do (all that I do) Is think about you (think about you, woah) OUTRO Oh yeah Fourth ave, fourth ave Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Initiation EP